The Legend of Groose
by Groose Almighty
Summary: When Pipit's mother mysteriously disappears from Skyloft, the other Skyloftians try to find her. But slowly yet surely, the others start to disappear, and one of them holds the secret of the disappearances.
1. Chapter 1

**Pipit**

"So, when did you get the new broom?"

My mother hesitated. I knew this is what happened. It always seemed to happen.

"You paid someone to clean the house again, didn't you?" I was extremely angry. The first few times this happened I pretended not to notice. But I wouldn't let her get away with this again. I wish I had. I wish I hadn't gotten so angry. I wish I could have just forgiven her.

But I didn't.

"I gave that money to you to buy bread!" I screamed," I have to patrol Skyloft every night to make money, and you're spending it on something you should be doing yourself!"

We needed that money. We had a small house, with two beds, a few cabinets, a small stove, a dining table, and only one chair to go with it. The least she could do was dust every once in a while.

"I'm sorry Pipit-," she started.

I stormed out of the house, extremely angry. Once I got outside, I took a deep breath and felt serene. I was still angry, but I was much calmer. Skyloft always made me calm. A floating island in the sky. After Link, Zelda, and Groose discovered the land below, I thought a lot of people up here would start flying down on their loftwings to live there. But other than Link and Zelda, everybody stayed up here above the clouds. People only go down there to pray to the Statue of the Goddess.

There were a lot of islands floating in the sky, but Skyloft was the biggest. It had a Knight Academy, which I was enrolled at, a bazaar, a waterfall, a lot of houses, the Tower of Light, and the Statue of the Goddess. Well, it used to be here. Long story.

It felt extremely calm. Barely any monsters were out tonight.

That should have been my first clue.

Creatures of darkness have instinct. If something isn't right, they leave.

I heard my mother scream.

**Fledge**

I crashed to the ground.

I was in my small dorm room at the Knight Academy. I was doing push-ups. Well, doing push-ups isn't the right term for it. I was trying to do push-ups. Push-ups aren't really the correct term for what I was doing either. I was doing really depressing push-ups and I only got about five done before I fell down.

I sat up and looked at the dresser next to my bed. There was something in there that could help me. It was a stamina potion. But it was outlawed. Outlawed right after I bought it from the bazaar. It had effects on the people who used it.

"_If you use it, you'll have enough energy to do as many push-ups as you want, and you'll get stronger," _the bad side of my conscience told me. I developed a bad conscience when I almost drank the potion the first time. It was right. I was always the scrawny one, always the one that got picked on by Groose and his cronies. Though nowadays, they didn't pick on me as much. Groose had turned into a decent human being after his adventures on the surface, Cawlin was always in his room because of some emotional problems, and Strich was too busy searching for bugs to pick on me.

But I was still known as the scrawny one. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the lime green liquid. I pulled the cap off the bottle and smelled the potion. It smelled good. Too good. It was my conscience making me think it smelled good. My conscience was trying to get me to drink it, just one sip…

As soon as I realized I swallowed, I threw the bottle onto the ground, but it was too late. The bottle was empty, and I had resisted to the temptation. I had to start the throw up reflex, but by the time I got to the restroom, I realized how invigorated I felt. I knew I could stand doing more push-ups now, and I walked to my room, still feeling guilty for drinking it, for letting my bad conscience win. But I wanted to see if it would work, and once I did, I would throw it up.

That's what I thought.

**Strich**

"Hey, kid, the performance is starting!"

"Okay, I'll be inside in a minute," I replied.

I'm usually inside the Lumpy Pumpkin way before the performance starts, but I wasn't here just to eat. I was searching for a rare bug. I traced it (using my bug tracing powers) to this island, but I lost its trace. It was a clever insect. The bug was so rare that I took time away from my bug paradise (an island that has bugs everywhere) to find it. But the pumpkin aroma messed up the tracing.

The island I was on was much smaller than Skyloft. It had a large pumpkin shaped restaurant, a shed, and a pumpkin patch. I kept looking around for the beetle, but it was orange, and since I was surrounded by pumpkins, I figured out that looking around for it was futile. I heard the music start and I rushed in.

As usual for the once every two week performances, Link was playing the harp and Kina (the owner's daughter) was singing. Kina looked like she was enjoying herself so much; it made everybody in the crowd enjoy themselves. Even Zelda (who was usually jealous of them playing together (even though Link and she were "going out")) was swaying along with the beat.

After the performance, Link walked over to me and held out his stash of bugs. This had always been a deal between us: He gives me bugs, I give him rupees. I paid him around 50 rupees to him, but he was smart, and he knew that the bugs were worth much more. In the stash was the rare bug I was searching for. He knew it was rare, and he told me that he had seen me looking for it, and that's why he picked it up. I paid him 100 rupees over the 50 I had already given him, and he went on his way.

"_This will be a great addition to the bug island," _I thought as I made my way home.

**Cawlin**

A tear hit the floor of my room.

I was in my room at the Knight Academy when I started to remember that day. The day that Pipit ruined my life…..

I was rereading the letter I had written to her. It was a love letter, but it wasn't all mushy and gushy. While I was reading it by the window in the main hall, Link walked over and I decided to ask him for a small favor.

"Can you deliver this to somebody for me?" I asked.

"Who is this girl that you want me to deliver it to?" Link asked with a grin on his face.

"It's that senior class student…Karane," I responded, "So, will you do it?"

"Umm….."

"What?"

"Well," he started, "there is this lady I hear from the bathroom at night asking for paper…"

"Under no circumstances will you let this be used as toilet paper!" I replied, "Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed."

"Good."

I waited anxiously for a while, wondering if she would say yes or no, love the letter or barf at the sight of it. When Link came back to tell me that he had delivered the letter, I got extremely nervous. I had no idea what to do! There was only one thing to do: Go talk to her. I walked into the classroom that she was in.

"So what did you think?" I asked.

"Well…," she started.

"Wait!"

We both turned toward the front of the classroom where Pipit was standing.

"Karane," he started, "you can't say yes to him, I mean, will you go out with me?"

I expected Karane to tell him "No way!" or "I love Cawlin, not you!" or something. But she didn't. I was very surprised and didn't realize exactly how the conversation went, but I heard a "Yes!" from Karane, and they walked over to each other. I realized what was going on, and I sobbed and ran to my room.

I've been in my room crying ever since, only leaving to get food so I wouldn't run into Pipit or Karane. I hadn't gotten out of my room for long periods of time.

Until today.

Until Pipit told me that his mother was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Groose**

I jumped out of the way.

I realized that I was holding my breath and exhaled. I grabbed my sword and stabbed the hermit crab. The GIANT, ELECTRICAL hermit crab. It fell to the ground and writhed in pain, and then just poofed into a puff of purple smoke. I hated to do this job. Exterminating was the worst job ever. It wasn't my fault the scrappers let them in. Then I of course had to lure them out of the Timeshift Stone area because they're invincible when they are tiny electrical orbs.

You probably don't understand what I'm talking about, so I'll start from the beginning. A thousand years ago on the surface, there was an advanced civilization called scrappers. Or at least that's what I call them. The race died out and the area they lived in turned to a desert. But the civilization had items called Timeshift Stones, which are rare stones that cause disturbances in time. They are one of the few parts of the civilization that survived. Nowadays, if we hit one, a small area around it is sent back in time, including the scrappers.

I have been trying to repopulate the place with scrappers, so we have been putting Timeshift Stones everywhere. But we only have so many, so there are small areas that are not in the past and are still the desert. That means those areas are populated by desert creatures, including giant, electrical hermit crabs. When they go into Timeshift areas, they turn back into little orbs of electricity like they were when they were young'uns. Sometimes scrappers leave their doors open and the orbs sneak into the houses, and my job is to get them out.

Well, it's one of my jobs. I've also been trying to keep peace between the Kikwis and the Parella. The Mogmas are also causing trouble because they keep digging under establishments and stealing stuff from people. Zelda and Link are off being "together" and I'm stuck doing everything on my own. I decided that I had done enough for a day, but I realized that it was night, and we weren't allowed to fly at night.

I went to one of the bird statues and teleported to the Sealed Temple. I walked in with a sad smile. This was kind of my house on the surface, and this is where the old lady lived until…..

I saw the Master Sword at the other side of the room. It was where Fi was now. It brought another sad smile to my face. I went to my bed where the Gate of Time used to be. I got in and almost immediately fell asleep.

I didn't know that I missed the beginning of a big adventure for all of us.

**Cawlin**

"I heard her scream, and I walked in, and she was gone."

Tears were rolling down Pipit's face as he told me what happened.

He continued, "I was too close to the door for her to have walked out that way, and the windows were too small for her to climb through."

I started wondering about something. Why would Pipit come to me for help?

As if reading my mind, Pipit told me, "I came to you because I thought you might know where Karane was."

"_Of course," _I thought, "_Nobody comes to me for help."_

I did know where Karane was though, because earlier that morning she told me that if Pipit asked, to tell him she was going to Fun Fun Island. I told Pipit that she was there, but he looked even more upset. Then I remembered. We weren't allowed to fly at night. Then I thought of a great suggestion.

"How about we ask the teachers to escort us?"

That didn't come out of my mouth. It came out of Pipit's.

"Great idea," I said half-heartedly. He ran upstairs, and I followed behind. I saw the clock and it was 9:20. Since Pipit had found his mother gone at about 9:00, he looked for her for 20 minutes.

"_Wow," _I thought, _"I wouldn't have looked for that long." _I was ashamed of that. We walked up the stairs and Mr. Horwell and Mr. Owlan were talking in a corridor. We walked over and Pipit, sniffling, told them what had happened. They agreed to escort us through the sky, so as fast as we could we mounted our loftwings and set our course for Fun Fun Island.

**Karane**

"ZING!"

I'd just gone through another ring. I was still falling and I was almost at the platform. I went to Fun Fun Island to earn some cash. You pay 20 rupees to play the game that is available. The man that created the island, Dodoh, shoots you into the air out of his cannon, and you skydive through rings, which up your score, dodge balloons, which take away from your score, and land on special platforms, which have good and bad effects.

If you land on a green space, you get one times as many rings as you go through, if you land on blue, it's times five, red is times twenty, super colorful space is times 50, and if you land on a black space, Dodoh takes a random amount of rupees from your wallet. I have such rotten luck, and I kept landing on black spaces. All day. Dodoh told me this was the last game of the day, and I had already lost 450 rupees to the jerk. If I didn't get through all the rings and land on a times 50 space, I'd have to explain to my mom about losing 450 rupees.

"ZING!"

I'd finally passed through the last ring. As I came close to the platform, I realized that at the angle I was falling at, I would only land on a green space. I cursed under my breath, and started to dread that my mother was going to find out about this.

"_I have to stop gambling," _I thought. Right before I landed on the platform, someone crashed their loftwing into me. I fell onto the island and started to get up. Dodoh looked shocked. Then I looked down. I was on a platform. A 50 times platform! I took the money from Dodoh and walked over to the loftwing that flew into me, and I saw Pipit, Cawlin, Mr. Horwell, and Mr. Owlan.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"My mom is missing."

**Strich**

I flew back to what I called my "Insect Paradise" and set my recently caught bugs free onto the island. I was satisfied. I had so many bugs here. I heard a cry of a loftwing behind me. Karane was flying toward me, and by the look on her face, something was obviously wrong.

**Fledge **

"…51….52….53…"

They weren't the best push-ups, but they were better than before I drank the potion. Well, the push-ups were still pretty bad, but I could do more. For a bad conscience, it was pretty smart. My heart told me that I shouldn't have drunk the potion, but my bad conscience was louder. It was starting to take over my entire conscience. I pulled the handle on my secret compartment, it opened, and I found a stash of stamina potions. There was a guy that provided me with it in the last half hour. I pulled the cork on the bottle and drank. I swallowed and felt a surge of strength. I got down on the ground again and started doing more push-ups.

"1...2…3...4…5...6"

**Pipit**

"Pipit, are you okay?"

Karane was sitting next to me. We were on a bench inside the academy. We searched for hours and by this time it was 12:23. We couldn't find her anywhere, and the four of us gave up at that point. Strich had gone back to his "Insect Paradise" and Cawlin returned to his room. Instructor Horwell and Owlan were still out searching, but I knew that she wasn't anywhere in the sky. They searched every island three times over.

The only place she could be was on the surface. It was much too dark to search that at the moment though, but it was big and would probably take weeks to search.

He finally answered Karane's question. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

**Pipit**

It was 1:30 when they came back with the news. They couldn't find her. They checked every island, but she was nowhere to be found. I decided to get as much sleep as I could. Tomorrow we would be going down to the surface to search. But I knew it was hopeless. She would have no reason to go down to the surface, and I knew everybody who lived above the clouds. No one would have a reason to take her. And nobody from the surface could have taken her because they can't fly. I lay down on my bed. I wasn't trying to fool myself into thinking I would sleep that night. It would be a sleepless night for me.

**Groose**

"HELLO!" I shouted.

The knight's jobs were to help people. And I kind of needed help.

I was trying to settle an argument between the Kikwi and the Parella. I've forgotten what they were fighting about, though. We were on a slab of land inside of the caves where the Parella live. It started as an argument. Now it was worse. The Parella were chasing us as we jumped from piece of land to piece of land. They were chasing me because they thought I favored the Kikwi. I kind of did, but I wasn't going to admit that.

We finally reached the cliff. But the problem was that it was a cliff. No way out. We were ready to defend ourselves from the oncoming storm. Well, I was. The Kikwi were just hiding in there bush form. The elder was not very convincing. I would've called my bird, but I couldn't leave the Kikwi. They were about to start shooting rocks at us (out of their mouths….or noses…).

I closed my eyes and awaited the pain.

"STOP!" a booming voice said from behind the Parella. Before I opened my eyes, I knew who it was. Faron, the water dragon, was standing (or floating) in the water before us. The Parella immediately retreated back to their caves. I told Faron that I was glad she turned up and she went back into the caves. I showed the Kikwi the way back into the forest, and I called my bird. I flew right into the sky.

**Strich**

A crowd had congregated in the plaza. I'd just gotten back from the paradise, and I saw Groose with a perplexed look on his face. I walked over to him.

"What is all of this about?" he asked.

"Pipit's mother is missing," I responded. We both went into a grim silence.

It seemed like everybody from the sky had congregated here. The citizens of Skyloft, the Lumpy Pumpkin owner, and Beedle were all here. There was a sense of gloom around the plaza. Even Dodoh didn't even seem happy. He was always happy. I looked at the clock. It was 8:57. The only person I didn't see present was Pipit. I didn't have enough time to contemplate that fully, though.

There was another scream. I recognized that voice. Kukiel. The little girl, just 5 years old, screamed and made no other sound. The crowd started to shift toward the source of the screaming. Then we heard another scream. It wasn't hard to figure out who screamed this time. Kukiel's mother was in tears. I couldn't see the little girl. Nobody could. Kukiel had disappeared, the same way Pipit's mom did.

**Cawlin**

I saw Pipit run outside. He must have heard the scream. But he wasn't looking at the crying mother; he was looking at the clock. It read 9:01. Then I realized why he was looking at it. It was about nine o clock when his mom disappeared. Except now it was a.m., not p.m. That meant it attacked every twelve hours! But then I heard my thought out loud, from in front of the crowd. Pipit was telling people exactly what I was thinking. I was the quiet genius. Pipit was the bragging genius. The people who bragged got all of the credit.

**Karane**

Pipit's theory didn't make too much sense, but it was all that we had. He said that whatever was causing these disappearances was taking one of us out every twelve hours. We didn't have any clue what this thing was, or why it was taking us out every twelve hours and not every hour, minute, or second. My mind wasn't entirely focused on what he was saying, though.

I was thinking about Fun Fun Island. I almost went totally bankrupt. Mom would've killed me. I couldn't pull something like that again. But it was such a rush! It was scary, yet fun. I wanted to go back and play that game some more. But now wasn't the best time. A little girl had just gone missing. As Pipit walked out of the crowd, the crowd started to back up like a fight had just erupted.

It had.

**Fledge**

It was the potion.

As Pipit walked out of the crowd, he bumped into me. The potion started to take influence on me. I don't remember what happened very well. All I remember is that I started a fight, and we both ended up with black eyes. I went to my room and sat down, and I realized what I had done. I silently cursed to myself. I grabbed the potions I had left and went to dispose of them, when my bad conscience made me realize something.

"_You could handle yourself in a fight," it said "The potion is working."_

It was right. And unfortunately, I listened. I took one of the potions and drank it. I got down on the ground and started on my push-ups again.

**Pipit**

"She was just standing right next to me," Kukiel's mother said, sobbing, "And then I heard a scream, and she was gone!"

I knew how it felt. I'd lost my mother the same way. I started to comfort her, try to get her to think that there was a chance that Kukiel would return, but before I did, I heard a rumbling noise from outside.

**Groose**

The cloud layer was changing. The few spots that you could fly through to get to the surface were starting to be covered up with clouds. The clouds were shifting. I knew for a fact that Link and Zelda were still on the surface. Now there was no way to get to the surface. We were alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Karane**

People had stopped panicking about not being able to get to the surface. Well, there was panic, but they weren't running around like loftwings with their heads cut off. Everybody was staying in Skyloft now. We all decided to stay together. We couldn't do much about disappearances, but I would rather disappear with friends around me than without.

Pipit was still researching the strange phenomena. It was nighttime when Groose called the meeting. He told us (me, Strich, Cawlin, Pipit, and Fledge) to bring everyone together in the plaza.

The fortune-teller decided not to come to the meeting. He said that he knew that no one would disappear because he didn't foresee it. Groose made all of us stand in a big circle, all holding each other's hands. If someone disappeared, we would know immediately who it was. I looked at the clock. It was 8:52. We were all scared, but silent. It was 8:59. We all closed our eyes. At least, most of us did. I didn't see if everybody did, because I was closing my eyes.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes. Nothing had changed. I looked at the clock. It was a few minutes past nine. I looked around, and everybody was still alive. People started whispering. I then noticed something. My mom wasn't in the circle. Then I realized, she was never in the circle. I ran to the fortune-teller's house.

Earlier, when I was getting everybody to come to the plaza, I asked my mom if she could talk some sense into Sparot (the fortune-teller). She never came back. I ran into Sparot's house. He was standing there, with tears coming to his big blue eyes.

"What…happened?" I said, and tears appeared in my eyes.

"I…just…I told her I could tell who would leave next….," he started to say, "I wasted her time….I didn't mean to….she disappeared…she screamed….and…and….."

Tears started to stream down my face. I walked out, and Pipit, Cawlin, and Groose were standing outside with sympathetic faces. Only Pipit would understand. I couldn't talk to him either. I walked past them to my dorm room. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I couldn't. I'd break into tears and cry all over them. I sniffled. It was going to be a long night.

**Strich**

I was the loner. When someone disappeared, I wasn't that emotionally traumatized. I was worried, of course, because I was worried I would disappear. I just wasn't emotionally attached to anyone. If I was, I wouldn't hang out with bugs so much. They're my only friends. Well, other than Groose and the others. But they aren't really my friends. More like acquaintances. Tonight I would get emotionally attached. And I don't mean in a romantic way.

I was walking around town. It was 10:40 something. I heard a crash come from the item seller's house. I ran inside, and I saw a broken vase on the floor. I looked up and saw something more interesting than a broken vase. A casino. There were a few people there. In the midst of them, I saw Karane. She was gambling! I walked over to her at the blackjack table and turned her towards me. When she saw me, she had a very guilty expression. I had come to be able to read expressions very easily, and her expression was pretty difficult. I figured it out. She didn't have the expression just when I found out; she had it for a while. Like she knew she shouldn't have been gambling.

She ran outside and I followed. All of sudden, she broke into tears and hugged me and cried on my shoulder. I couldn't understand most of what she was saying, but I think I heard a, "I have a problem," somewhere in the garbled mess. We sat down and talked about her, how she was doing, and how she thought gambling could solve her problems. By the end, I knew I had made a difference to her. We said our farewells and went back to our rooms.

For the first time, I got emotionally attached. It was a nice feeling. I was glad. I had made a real friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Groose**

I could've sworn my jaw was broken. But I was still screaming "STOP FIGHTING!" so I doubted that.

Pipit called an official town meeting. He wanted to let everybody know what exactly was going on with the disappearances and tell everybody what we knew.

"Okay, citizens of the Sky," he said to the crowd, "I cannot tell you that everything will be okay. I can't promise that you won't also disappear along with the others. All I can tell you is what we know. Every twelve hours, at 9:00 sharp," everybody turned to the clock and sighed with relief. It was only 7:30. Pipit repeated himself, "Every twelve hours, at nine o clock sharp, somebody disappears."

"We should be doing something instead of just repeating what we already know!" a voice interrupted from the crowd. The entire crowd looked at the source of the voice and saw that it was Fledge. I was shocked to see that it was him. A few days ago, he would have never gotten into a fight. He would have never stood up like he did. But he didn't seem like himself lately. I should have realized what was going on sooner. But we were all kind of fazed by the disappearances.

"Yeah!" another voice from the crowd shouted. This time it was Kukiel's father. I understood where he was coming from though, with his daughter missing.

Now the entire crowd was asking for answers and rampaged toward Pipit. A few of us (Karane, Strich, Cawlin, Professors Horwell and Owlan, Gaepora, and I) were trying to stand in between them and Pipit, and that's when some idiot punched me in the jaw. Now it was a fight. I punched Kukiel's father. I felt bad, but I had to protect Pipit. He charged at me but I sidestepped and he ran into somebody else. He threw his fist toward my jaw, but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He flipped over onto the ground. I silently hoped the others were handling as well as I was.

**Pipit**

The others kept most of the crowd away from me, but a few got through. Dodoh wasn't hard to handle as his weight kept him at bay. I kicked him in the stomach, and he gave up. Gondo wasn't too hard either. He threw a punch and I grabbed his fist, punched him in the stomach with my other hand, and kicked him in the crotch. Surprisingly, Fledge was a problem. He was a tough fighter and had gotten a lot stronger. He kept punching, and by the third time, I was on the ground. Fledge was about to hit me again, but Cawlin jumped on his back, causing him to lose balance. Cawlin jumped off and I punched him in the face.

Fledge fell to the ground. He got up, his lip bleeding, and said something along the lines of, "I'm done with this," and walked to the edge of Skyloft.

"Everybody!" he screamed, "Do you want to take orders from them and just sit around going over what we already know?"

I shook my head. I'd been researching and trying to find a solution. It wasn't like I wasn't trying.

"Or do you want to do something about this whole disappearing act?" Fledge continued.

There was a loud uproar. The crowd was cheering. Everybody jumped off the edge and flew off on their loftwings.

We just watched.

**Groose**

We were left on Skyloft, awestruck at what just had happened. They had all gone. They had listened to Fledge's senseless speech. We could still see them flying away. Very few of us were left. There was Karane, the only girl left, Cawlin and Strich, Pipit, Professors Horwell and Owlan, Headmaster Gaepora, Beedle, the owner of Beedle's Shop Ship, and me. Also, Owlan's pet Kikwi, Oolo, was there too. I couldn't believe what had just happened. They had left. They had actually thought they could do something about this whole thing. But things a lot worse than the disappearing were coming.

And they were coming soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Yes, I know my chapters are getting shorter by the nanosecond (not really but that would be cool). Just be ready for SUPER BIG STORY PLOT BATTLE FIGHT SCENE CHAPTER OF DOOM! Thanks for reading! R&R! Pretty please? !


	6. Chapter 6

**Cawlin**

It had been two days since they left. It had been two days since Fledge had betrayed us. According to Pipit, that meant four people had disappeared since they left. But only people that left Skyloft had disappeared. We were all still alive. But the storm was coming. And the battle would begin.

**Fledge**

We started to live on the Lumpy Pumpkin. For me, one minute I was in the crowd, listening to Pipit, and the next, I was at the Lumpy Pumpkin. The events in between were a blurred memory. The potion had taken over. I looked in the pack I'd been carrying at the meeting. It was still full of the potions. I couldn't drink anymore, though. It just made me do messed up things.

I wasn't the same person when I drank the potion. But everybody was looking to that guy for support. Nobody looked to the real Fledge. I had no idea what to tell them. I was sure the other Fledge had no idea what to tell them either.

"_Motivate them," _my conscience said, _"Tell them what they want to hear."_

"But what to they want to hear?" I accidentally said out loud. Luckily, nobody noticed. Whenever I walked by somebody, they looked at me like they expected answers. I didn't have any.

**Karane**

"You okay?" he asked.

I was on the bench in the plaza, with Pipit sitting next to me. We had a bigger connection than boyfriend-girlfriend. We had both lost our mothers to the Nine. That's what we had started to call it. Someone disappeared at nine o clock, twice a day. I looked at the clock. It was 8:36. Our group on Skyloft hadn't had a disappearance since the Separation. That was the term we used for when Fledge led the rebellion.

We just sat there for a while talking. It was about the Nine, and we were tearing up by the end of the conversation. We would've kept talking, but we were interrupted.

"Hey, lovebirds get over here!" Strich screamed. Pipit and I looked at the clock. It was five till nine. We stood in a circle and held hands. Owlan flew away to spy on the others. It was just to make sure that somebody disappeared, and the pattern didn't change. We waited. And we waited. We looked at the clock. It was past nine, and none of us had disappeared. Owlan returned with a much happier look on his face than before he left.

"Nobody disappeared!" he said.

We were excited and confused. Then we saw something. That was why there had been no disappearances. We thought it was one giant creature flying toward Skyloft. Then it got closer. Thousands of winged Bokoblins were flying toward us.

They didn't look friendly.

**Fledge**

Pumpkins are flammable.

I felt the heat from the flame before I saw it. There was a burning arrow in the pumpkin. And the flame was spreading from pumpkin to pumpkin. But I didn't have time for that. I was too busy looking at the horde of Bokoblins, but they had wings. They were flying toward us. I looked back at the Lumpy Pumpkin. The flames had spread from the small pumpkins to the big pumpkin building. And screams were coming from the inside.

I ran inside, instantly feeling the heat. I was sure my bad conscience was screaming at me to come back outside and save myself. I chose to ignore it. Almost everyone had escaped or was escaping. But I saw Gully upstairs, being chased by a flame. I ran and picked the little boy up. I ran upstairs and saw a horrible sight.

The people and the Bokoblins were fighting. But we didn't have weapons. The Bokoblins did. As I stood there, with little Gully in my arms, I didn't notice a Bokoblin walk up. And stab Gully right there. I heard a scream, and suddenly, he wasn't there. Just like the disappearances. Just like the Nine.

"_Leave, _my bad conscience told me, _"Go and save yourself!"_

There were a few others who also retreated, but everybody else was disappearing. I ran, with flames surrounding me, off the island, called my loftwing, and flew away.

I left the others to their deaths.

**Groose**

They were flying toward us fast, brandishing weapons as they flew.

"What do we do?" Cawlin asked, close to tears.

I ran to the armory. It was used for when knights dropped their weapons below the clouds and didn't have time to retrieve it. They came to the armory. I grabbed a few weapons and gave them to the others. We were all standing at the gate to the courtyard of the academy. We were ready. Gaepora asked us to buy him some time. We would try. They came at us in an onslaught.

It was a whirlwind of spins, stabs, and punching. A lot of the Bokoblins didn't have weapons. So they punched. I lost track of how many I stabbed. I heard a scream from Professor Horwell. Then, all the Bokoblins disintegrated. They were gone. I looked at the headmaster.

"I cast a shield spell, and it disintegrated everything bad that was already inside the shield," he said. Giddily, he continued, "I dabble a bit in the magical arts." He had a big grin on his face. Then we noticed something. Headmaster Gaepora, Cawlin, Strich, Karane, Professor Owlan, Pipit, and I were all there. Where was Professor Horwell? Then I remembered the scream. The scream that Pipit had described as terrible. He had heard it when his mom disappeared. I heard it when Horwell disappeared.

We figured out that the weapons caused it. When somebody was hit, they would disappear. Just like the Nine caused. We walked inside the academy. The Bokoblins couldn't get us now. But we only had so much food inside. The Bokoblins would wait us out. They knew we would need more food than that which was already here.

They knew we would starve.


	7. Chapter 7

**Strich**

I woke up in the middle of the night, my stomach growling. I knew I couldn't get any midnight snacks, though. We had to ration food. When we ran out, we'd have to starve to death. Or we could make a run for it. I didn't think that was a very good idea. We wouldn't survive 5 seconds before a Bokoblin hit us. And then we'd go through the Nine. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't, knowing what was happening. As I fell asleep, I could've sworn I heard a ghostly voice from down the hall…

**Groose**

"_Ugh!" _I thought, _"What should we call it?"_

Now that people only disappeared when Bokoblins attacked them, I was trying to figure out a new name for the disappearances. Nine just didn't fit anymore.

"_I give up!" _I thought. Then I heard something. I heard a woman's voice, and it was coming from the restroom. Karane was the only girl left on Skyloft, and this wasn't her voice. I tiptoed over to the restroom. I grabbed the door handle, but it was locked. Then I heard the voice again, but much more clearly.

"Please," the voice said, "Just bring me some paper…"

That was enough weirdness for me, and I bolted from the hallway as fast as I could. Hunger was one problem, but an eerie lady's voice coming from the restroom in the middle of the night was too much for me. I tried to go back to sleep, but I kept hearing the voice. I finally fell asleep after a while. But I had nightmares about the voice, and what could be in there. I woke up at the crack of dawn screaming.

**Cawlin**

I woke up to screaming. It was coming from Groose's room. I figured he could sort out his own problems though, so I just walked over to the cafeteria. For breakfast I had…drum roll please… half of an orange. It's a pretty small ration if you ask me. It's a pretty small ration if you ask anyone. But that was the sacrifice we had to make to survive.

I had just finished writing my letter. It's never too late to try. I wrote it to Karane because…I like...her…so I wrote a letter. I knew her and Pipit were "going out", but I thought I could possibly win her over. I was still nervous about delivering it, so I stalled. I didn't want to deliver it just yet.

**Karane**

Pipit and I went into the cafeteria to get some dinner. Professor Owlan was serving…it. That is the only way to describe it. It was some weird jell-o like, soupy casserole stuff that smelled like lasagna. I realize that Professor Owlan is not the lunch lady, and that he was just trying to use some raw ingredients to make something nice to eat for us, but this was disturbing.

Then we saw the worst part of it. It was moving. It was wriggling around. Pipit grabbed the meat smasher thing and crushed it multiple times. It stopped moving.

"Well," Owlan said nervously, "Eat up!"

**Cawlin**

"Can you deliver this to somebody for me?"

"Ooh," Groose said in a mocking tone, "You still like Karane."

"Just give this to her!" I shouted.

"Umm…" he started.

"What?"

"Well, there is this lady I hear from the restroom at night asking for paper…"

I didn't get what was wrong with these people! Everybody wants to use my love letters as toilet paper for strange women!

"Under no circumstances will you let this be used as toilet paper!" I replied, "Agreed?"

"Yeah, agreed."

**Groose**

I stayed up until 10:00 thinking of a creative way to deliver the letter. Then I heard the voice again. The voice from the restroom was asking for paper. I walked over to the restroom and knocked on the door. It asked me if I had paper, and in the heat of the moment, I responded yes. The door unlocked, and I walked inside.

At first, it didn't look like anybody was inside. I walked over to the toilet, and a hand popped out. A voice, coming from the hand, asked me if I could spare paper. I really wanted to make the voice stop and to not have nightmares. I gave it to the hand, and it went back inside the toilet.

**Pipit**

Headmaster Gaepora and I walked out into the courtyard of the academy. It was the middle of the night, but the Bokoblins were still wide awake and at attention. We walked over to the stone with a face on it.

"Are you sure this will help?" I asked.

"Of course," Gaepora responded, "Gossip Stones are renowned at giving hints."

I shuffled nervously at the mention of the Gossip Stone. They were known to talk. The entire premise still freaks me out.

"What do you need to know?" the stone asked.

**Cawlin**

Groose walked over to me the next morning with a guilty look on his face. He told me that he gave the letter to the weird restroom hand lady! I couldn't believe it! I walked over to my room and sat on my bed, angry that he would pull something like that. I couldn't believe it. I lay on the bed and fell asleep. My head was full of nightmares that night.

**Groose**

I walked into Cawlin's room to try to apologize about the letter, but when I walked in, I saw something that, I've got to admit, I didn't see coming. The restroom hand was floating in mid-air, and it was stroking Cawlin's head.

"I read the love letter," it said, "And it was so sweet that I just knew that I would love Cawlin."

Meanwhile, Cawlin was on his bed, shivering. I backed away slowly and then started running. As I slammed the door behind me, Pipit burst through the door of the courtyard, looking like he had something important to tell us. And he did.

He had something very important to tell us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pipit**

"Sit on the ground," Gaepora said.

"What?" I asked.

"Sit on the ground!"

"Why?"

"Just sit on the ground and meditate!" he shouted.

I sat in front of the stone. It stared at me with its big giant eye. I felt really stupid, relying on a stone to give me answers.

"Meditate!" Gaepora screamed again. His screams were really getting on my nerves, so I closed my eyes and calmed. Suddenly I was standing next to the stone. But I was still in front of it. At least, I saw myself in front of the stone, and Gaepora didn't even acknowledge that I was by the stone.

"_I must have left my body!" _I thought. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around and saw a silhouette of somebody getting on a loftwing and flying away. I saw a bunch of Bokoblin silhouettes flying after it. I was suddenly standing in the middle of the sky, and the Bokoblins were catching up to the silhouetted figure. A Bokoblin raised its sword and when it made contact with the figure, I was suddenly on Skyloft again.

I saw other figures running from the academy and to Beedle's Shop Ship. They ran inside, with Bokoblin silhouettes chasing them, and then I was back in my own body, opening my eyes. Gaepora looked at me expectantly. And I told him what had happened.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"I think it's a plan," Gaepora responded.

**Groose**

"So, what's the plan again?" Strich asked.

"We send a decoy," Pipit explained, "And the Bokoblins chase after him, while the rest of us go to Beedle's Shop Ship and fly the ship away."

At that moment, one question sprang to everyone's mind. _Who would the decoy be?_

"I'll be the decoy," a voice from behind me. I turned and saw Professor Owlan standing up, looking determined.

"No," Pipit said, "I'll do it."

That was followed by everybody including me, arguing that they would be the ones to be the decoy. Well, everybody except for Cawlin. I don't think that it was because he was selfish, though. He was kind of dazed out. Anyway, we were all arguing.

"BE QUIIIIIIIEEEEEETTTT!" Gaepora screamed. There was complete silence.

Gaepora continued, "Owlan is an adult. He has the right to make decisions about these things. If he wants to sacrifice himself," Gaepora swallowed hard at that, "Then he has that right."

We all started to yell at Gaepora, but before we could get very far in our arguments, Gaepora screamed again, "BE QUIET!" We all quieted down.

"We start the plan tonight," Gaepora said, walking out of the room. We were all silent. Slowly, people walked out of the room, sadness on their faces. Only Cawlin and I were left in the room. I walked over to Cawlin. He really seemed dazed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "You don't seem yourself."

"I…I just had some nightmares," he said, and walked out.

"_Disembodied hands do generally give people nightmares," _I thought.

**Karane**

We were ready to initiate the plan. Owlan mounted his loftwing. I ran over and hugged him. I started to realize I was blubbering like a baby. He was going to die if the Bokoblins caught up with him. **When** the Bokoblins caught up with him. I didn't care that I was blubbering. I had a right to blubber. Pipit put his arm around my shoulder. Owlan flew away, and the Bokoblins turned and saw him. They flapped their wings in pursuit. Owlan looked back at us and smiled a sad smile. They were gaining on him fast. He wasn't going to survive.

"C'mon!" Pipit said as we raced to the bazaar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hello, people of this realm. I know this is a short chapter, but I just couldn't get inspiration for the other parts. So I uploaded this. I think it's a nice chapter. Anyway, after a few more chapters, I'm going to take like a month long break from writing this. But have no fear, Zelda fans! I will be writing a new series called Zelda Origins. I'll be going into the backstories of random Zelda characters. And yes, that means the Happy Mask Salesman. That will be a creepy one. Please keep reading my loyal servants. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Groose**

I heard a scream from behind me and knew that we were running out of time. They had caught up to Owlan, and in a few seconds they would be…

I heard a clanking of swords and turned to my left. Pipit was taking on a Bokoblin. I didn't know that he could handle an axe that well! Karane was using her bow to snipe as they came. If she wasn't there, we definitely wouldn't have survived. She killed a lot before they were close enough to hurt us. Then there were the ones with the bow and arrows.

**Strich**

They started to shoot us from afar. It was difficult for all of us (well, at the least it was difficult for me). It was difficult enough just to run toward the shop ship and fight at the same time. But now, we had to dodge arrows. Another Bokoblin rushed toward me. It lifted it swords and swung down at me. I bashed his sword with my shield and, as he was stunned, stabbed him with my sword. He fell to the ground with a thud as I started running toward Groose.

He was looking pretty outnumbered, but that wasn't what I was worrying about. I was worrying about the arrow coming toward Groose from behind. He stabbed the last of the Bokoblins that were attacking him and turned around. It seemed like everything was happening in slow motion. Groose's eyes got wide as he saw the arrow coming toward him. I ran as fast as I could. I was running faster than I ever had before.

I heard a crack of wood. I didn't even realize my eyes were closed. I opened them and saw an arrow inches from my face. I realized I was in front of Groose with my shield out. The arrow was lodged into it. Groose and I burst into nervous laughter.

"C'mon!"Cawlin screamed to us. He was at the ship, fighting Bokoblins with his identical daggers. The others were with him. We ran toward it, dodging arrows as we went. We barely stopped to fight off a swarm of Bokoblins that jumped in front of us. Groose sliced them left to right with his long sword, and we walked right over them.

"_Note to self," _I thought, _"Wash my shoes."_

**Cawlin**

As they ran inside, I shut the door. We had made it. What we hadn't thought of was where we were going to escape to. Before we could contemplate that problem, we heard a noise. It sounded a little bit like a sneeze. We all looked to the ceiling and saw Beedle. He was in a net that was hanging from the ceiling. I heard another sneeze. It had come from Gaepora's backpack. We were all staring at Gaepora, expecting answers. He opened his pack without hesitation, like he had nothing to hide. It was like he just hadn't found the right time to tell us.

He pulled out Oolo, Owlan's pet Kikwi. He looked really scared.

"How do you fly this thing?" Groose asked. We all forgot about the momentary distraction that had just previously occurred. We looked toward the ceiling again, remembering Beedle. I had completely forgotten about him even being here. After everybody left, Beedle just sneaked into the shadows.

"What are you doing up there?" Gaepora asked. I was distracted, though. I kept hearing this bumping noise. I turned my attention back to the conversation. By the time I looked back, the conversation was over. I assumed that he hid from the Bokoblins up there. Then I heard the bumping again. Everybody seemed to notice this time. We turned to the door, and it was knocked in.

The Bokoblins were inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for lack of chapters lately. Been playing Metroid Fusion. Anyway, that's all I have to say. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Groose**

The door wasn't very large, so they only pounced in one at a time. I stabbed them with my broadsword, but I was running out of energy. The ship was moving slow, and, for some reason, we weren't turning. Even at this pace, we should have almost gotten to a island that would suit our needs. We needed food and water. We brought some from Skyloft, and Beedle had some, but it wouldn't last long. We would run out and have to relocate again. I stabbed another Bokoblin. As I drew back my sword, a Bokoblin jumped over me and went for Pipit.

**Pipit**

It was difficult to just pedal. I didn't understand why Beedle decided to make it pedal powered. I was getting quite a workout. I was tiring out, I didn't know how to turn the darn thing, Beedle wouldn't come down from the rafters to tell me how to steer, and a Bokoblin was coming at me. If it got me, the entire ship would go down. As it flew towards me, an arrow pierced its chest. Karane smiled at me, with her bow in her hand, and I realized that we were going down. I started to pedal again. I saw through the display that an island was in our path. I pedaled as fast as I could. We had to make it.

**Fledge**

We flew back to Skyloft on our loftwings. There were only four people surviving from the group that went to the Lumpy Pumpkin. Orielle, her brother Parrow, Gondo the mechanist, and I were the only survivors. We'd been on the run for days now, the only food and water that we had was what we brought. I didn't think the Bokoblins knew we had escaped. They weren't the most intelligent creatures. We'd been able to sneak around them by hiding out on certain islands, and they never found us.

We decided to go to Skyloft because we thought that the people that stayed there could help us. We didn't expect the entire island to be inhabited by Bokoblins. We also didn't expect most of them flying toward Beedle's Shop Ship, which was flying toward an island. It was really far away, and I had doubts that they would have anymore supplies than we did. They were our only chance though. But it wasn't my decision anyway. Parrow was elected the leader, and he motioned us toward him as he flew toward the ship.

**Groose **

I stabbed a Bokoblin, and then pushed him out of the ship. That's when I saw the island we were flying towards. It was large, but it only had a small part that we could stand on. It had a watering hole. We would have water. If we could land there safely, that is. I saw four loftwings fly by. I was about to question that, but my thought process was interrupted by another Bokoblin. I stabbed, but not before it threw a knife towards Pipit. It sliced a gash in his arm, and I knew he couldn't pedal anymore. He fell to the ground, holding his arm, his face with a look of agony. I felt a bump as the ship crashed onto the top of the island.

I motioned toward the door, and Cawlin, Strich, Gaepora, and Oolo jumped out the door onto the platform with the watering hole. Karane and I put Pipit's arms around our shoulders and carried him to the door. I looked to the ceiling and saw Beedle up there.

"Beedle," I shouted, "come on!"

He jumped down and pushed in front of us to get to the door. He jumped out onto the platform. We followed closely behind. Almost immediately after we jumped out, the ship fell off the island and into the clouds. I turned and saw Strich and Cawlin protecting Gaepora as he cast the shield spell around the island. Oolo was disguised as a bush away from the fighting, and Beedle was using a hammer to hit the Bokoblins.

I saw in Gaepora's eyes that he had finished casting the spell, and right before the shield enclosed us, four loftwings dropped four people onto the island. The shield closed, and the Bokoblins inside were disintegrated. The people that skydived in stood up and I recognized all of them. Then I saw Fledge. The one that caused the uprising against Pipit and the rest of us was standing right in front of me.

"Hi, guys," Fledge said, nervously.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pipit**

The rage exploded inside me like a volcano. Instinctively, I charged toward Fledge like a bull attacking a matador. He sidestepped and I ran past him. I stopped my charging just before I ran over the edge. I turned backwards and ran toward him again. I stopped in front of him and punched. He dodged and as he was recovering, I kicked him in the shin. He cried out in agony and fell to the ground, holding his leg. I tried to attack when he was lying on the ground, vulnerable, but Gaepora and Parrow grabbed my arms and pulled me away from him. When I had finally composed myself, I walked over to Fledge.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"We had nowhere else to go." Fledge answered, calmly, like he knew I would agree to let him stay.

I didn't want to play into his game. He knew I would let him in out of the kindness of my heart. I didn't want him to think he won.

"I'm really sorry I caused that whole revolution thing," he said. He laughed nervously. "You don't usually hear somebody apologize about that."

I just stared at him angrily. He had caused the revolution. He had caused everybody to leave. I consider myself a very forgivable person. But I just couldn't forgive him for this.

"Umm...could we… stay here…with you?" Fledge asked. I could tell he was acting. He must have figured out that I didn't believe that sham he was trying to pull. Now, he was trying to act nervous, like he didn't think we'd let him stay. I could see through his act, though. Since the Nine started, he had become tougher and an evil mastermind. Something was going on with him.

"No," I said.

"What?" Fledge asked.

"NO!" I said as I pushed him to the ground. Gaepora and Parrow grabbed and dragged me away from him again. I was yelling, trying to shake them off. I wanted to kill that boy, trying to trick me like that. I finally stopped screaming. I cooled down a bit. Everybody was standing there, looking a bit embarrassed by my fit of rage. Groose motioned for us to get in a huddle. Groose, Gaepora, Beedle, Cawlin, Karane, Strich, Oolo and I were in the huddle.

Gaepora said, "I think we should let them stay here with us."

"But, they left us!" I argued.

"Pipit," Karane said to me, "We can't hold a grudge against them forever!"

"She's right," Cawlin agreed, followed by Strich with a simple, "Yep."

"They could be good for business," said Beedle.

"No," I protested angrily, "I'm not sharing an island with those jerks!"

"Okay," Groose calmly stated, "We need to end this argument peacefully. We'll take a vote. I think we should let them stay."

"I agree."

"As do I."

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Also."

"There," Groose told me in a very matter of fact voice, "Everyone except for you agreed they should stay."

"What about Oolo?" Cawlin asked.

We all turned to where Oolo was standing. He was a bush.

"Okay," Groose said, "We have agreed to let you guys stay."

Parrow, Orielle, and Gondo all screamed and hugged each other with glee. Fledge just stood there with a sly grin on his face. He knew exactly how this would go. He knew that we would let him stay. He was much more manipulative than he was before. And I didn't like the new Fledge.

I didn't like him one bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pipit**

When I saw Fledge, I forgot everything that had happened in the ship. Afterwards, when I knew that I had lost the argument, I remembered the wound that I had gotten. The pain came back to me. I blacked out as I fell to the ground…

**Groose**

"Will he be alright?" Karane asked.

"I think so," Gaepora responded, "Groose, can you hand me that weird brown thing that you wear over your shirt?"

"Sure." I took the thing off carefully, making sure it didn't mess up my hair, and gave it to Gaepora. He wrapped it around Pipit's wound and tied it like a bandage.

We were pretty crowded on the small slab of land that we had come too. It was worse still by the fact that a large area was made around Pipit because, well, he was injured. There were twelve of us on the island. Pipit, Karane, Strich, Cawlin, Fledge, Gaepora, Oolo, Beedle, Orielle, Parrow, Gondo, and myself. We barely had enough space for us without standing near the edge. None of the food from the ship survived, and we had a small watering hole. I looked outside of the shield. Bokoblins were patrolling. They were waiting until we would come out.

"Hey!" Parrow exclaimed, "I've found something!"

**Strich**

We walked over to Parrow, hoping this "something" would be able to help us. When we were all over there, he knocked on the rock that was the rest of the island with an excited grin on his face. We were pretty clueless. I didn't quite understand what he was trying to communicate. Then Cawlin's face lit up.

"It's hollow!" he yelled.

At first, I didn't understand what was so great. _"Hollow," _I thought, _"What is so great about it being hollow? Hollow means… empty in the middle!" _

"You think we can mine in?" Cawlin asked.

"It's possible," Parrow said.

I looked over to the watering hole where Karane was laying down, trying to get an angle at the water. She seemed to have a breakthrough before diving into the water. I panicked and jumped after her. I held my breath as I swam as fast as I could behind her. She started to swim upwards, and then climbed out of a hole to some land. I climbed the ledge and gawked at what I saw.

The inside of the big rock was a shelter, a cave. It had a small whole in the top that let the sunlight in so we could see. The room was full of mushrooms, and there was more than enough space for us to stay in. The only downside was that we would have to swim through the hole every time we wanted to get in or out. But that was a small downside. I went back through the hole to tell the others.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yes, it is unnecessarily short. Too bad. I am writing another story, so I might not update as much. I do not have the other story uploaded yet, but I'm working on it. R&R PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Karane**

"Yep," Parrow said, "These mushrooms are definitely edible!"

He had a big grin on his face, and I couldn't fault him for that. We had finally found some food. Things would go fine, until we ran out. I hoped this would only be temporary. _"We could eat the grass…" _I thought. After the excitement of finding food, the bad thoughts started to cram back into my mind.

"Why can't we bring Pipit in here with us?" I asked.

"I told you, Karane," Gaepora answered, gathering a few small mushroom pieces, "Pipit's wound would contaminate the water supply. I'll care for him outside the cave and come in here to get the supplies."

I sighed and turned to Parrow, who was carving the inside of a mushroom cap out. After a few moments, he noticed my questioning gaze. He smiled, knowing something that I didn't, and turned back to the carving. I exhaled again. This whole confusing dilemma we had ended up in wasn't helped by the weird behavior of some of our group.

Cawlin had been acting all dazed out, and Fledge was acting really strange. He had changed a lot. I thought he deserved a second chance, but now, I wasn't so sure. As I stumbled out of my thoughts, I saw Cawlin on the other side of Parrow, looking at him with a look of question.

"Don't ask," I said, with a smirk on my face.

**Fledge**

I swam outside to the shield. The Bokoblins knew they couldn't get in, but they were still patrolling. I looked to my right to find Gaepora and Pipit asleep. Well, Pipit had been asleep all day. People usually are unconscious when wounded as bad as he was. I sat down near the ledge and took off my backpack. I opened it, and inside was my chest of potions. I opened the chest and took out a bottle. Before I drank it, I looked at the Bokoblins. They were staring at Gaepora and Pipit, like they might pull something. Oddly enough, they weren't staring at me. I looked at the bottle again and threw it to the side.

"_Look where the potion has gotten you, Fledge," _the bad conscience said, _"You got to stay with the others because you acted nice to them and weak when Pipit attacked you. The potion gave you that mind power. Don't just throw the power away."_

"_But it's turning me into a manipulative monster!"_

"_Look where being manipulative has gotten you. You have water, shelter, food. Drink the potion. Feel the power."_

I grabbed the potion and drank it as fast as I could. I put the bottle back into the chest. I was down to only 6 more bottles of the stuff. I sealed the chest, put it in my backpack, and dived into the hole. As I came back to the inside of the rock, I saw something I didn't expect. Cawlin was moaning and groaning, a hand was stroking him, and Groose was trying to reason with it. Even with the potions, I was confused.

**Groose**

"You can't be with Cawlin," I told the hand.

I had woken up to find it stroking Cawlin, and decided that if I didn't want it to creep me or Cawlin out, I should try to reason with it.

"But we're in love," the hand argued.

"No, hand, he doesn't even know that you exist. And," I said, "I have a feeling he's just a replacement for somebody else."

"Yes, he is." The hand sniffled, or at least she made a sniffling sound, and continued, "I had a boyfriend in Termina. I wanted to explore the other toilets of the world, but he just wanted to stay at the same old toilet and live a regular life. I decided to leave, and I'm sure that he has found somebody else already."

"If he really loved you," I said, "he would wait for you to come back."

"Thank you Groose," the disembodied hand said as she stopped stroking Cawlin, "You're right. In fact, I'm going to go visit him right now." She faded away.

I was feeling pleased with myself. I had helped Cawlin, myself, and the relationship of two toilet-dwelling hands. I turned around and saw Fledge, and he had only one thing to say.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN People have been freaking out, asking me about what my next story will be (actually, it was only one PM...but you get my point.) My next story is... not Zelda related. :( But it is a funny parody. R&R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Groose**

"What?" Fledge exclaimed, loudly, but not loud enough to wake the others.

"Well…" I started. It would be difficult to explain a floating hand that stalks really short people who write love letters that are accidentally given to the hand that has relationship problems. It was a confusing dilemma. As I started to explain it to him, a beard popped out of the watering hole.

"He's awake!" Gaepora said, out of breath. As I bolted toward the water, I saw a quick flash and a splash in the water. The flash very nearly collided with Gaepora. _"Karane",_ I thought, following her into the watering hole, _"She must have been woken up by Fledge."_

I jumped into the water, following Gaepora, and with Fledge close behind. We climbed out of the water with a feeling that we intruded on a private moment. Pipit and Karane were kissing passionately. After a moment they realized we were there and pulled away from each other, blushing. Cawlin and Strich climbed out of the water with questioning looks of "What is going on?" They must have been woken by us diving into the water.

"Well, Gaepora said, "I think we should start."

"Start what?" Strich asked, puzzled.

"The memory book!" Gaepora said matter of factly, like we should've known all along that he meant that. Instead we all looked confused.

"Don't you ever listen to your lessons?" he asked, irritated.

"Oh!' Pipit yelled, excited by the fact that he was the first person to remember, "Memory books are those things that wizards download their memories into because they're to lazy to write it themselves!"

"Exac-wait! Lazy?" Gaepora asked, even more irritated. Pipit smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway," Gaepora continued, "I was waiting until all six of you," he motioned toward Fledge, Pipit, Karane, Cawlin, Strich, and me, "were together and not unconscious," he looked almost angrily at Pipit, "so I could download your memories into this book. I will download your memories of what have happened, and it will continue until the day the day you die."

We looked and nodded to each other in agreement that this would be a good idea. "Will anyone read the book?" Fledge asked.

"No!" Gaepora said, "You teens and your hormones! I wouldn't dare read it. But the people of the future will have a record of what happened."

"If there are still people in the future," Cawlin added glumly.

We all remembered the predicament we were in at that moment.

"Time for the download!" Gaepora said, trying to give us a happier mood. Needless to say, it didn't work. He held up an ordinary looking book. He muttered some magic words, and I almost felt my memories flood into the book. I felt the bond weaken, and I staggered backward. The presence was still there, but I couldn't feel it as much. As I regained my senses, I noticed the most peculiar thing.

"Uh…guys!" I said worriedly, "Where are the Bokoblins"?

Then I heard the scream.


End file.
